La Nuit Démente
by Fiancee Cocacola
Summary: La mort est une nuit démente et une nouvelle route. Eneru a trouvé le nuit démente, voilà à quoi ça ressemble.


**Histoire de Fiancee Cocacola**

**Rating : K, il n'y a rien de dangereux dans cette histoire.**

**Warning : Pour une fois, il n'y a pas de « mort », même si Eneru est bien mort ici.**

**Personnage centrale : Eneru**

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages mis en scène ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire qui se déroule sort de mon imagination.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**La Nuit Démente**

Ses pas résonnent sur le carrelage froid en pierre, étrangement, pendant qu'il part s'asseoir sur un tabouret un peu haut de la cuisine.

Il se frotte fébrilement la peau des avant-bras, en essayant de faire partir les gouttes d'eau froides de sa peau. Il avait pensé à s'électrocute lui-même, mais l'eau de cette mer conduisait aussi bien les courants que l'or, de ce qu'il avait comprit.

Il soupire dans cette pièce toute blanche et bleu, et redresse la tête quand il sent quelqu'un derrière lui se pencher et parler un peu fort pour une si petite distante.

- Ben pourquoi t'es mouillé? Que t'es t-il arrivé?

Eneru se retourne brutalement et tombe nez-à-nez avec de grands yeux noirs, et une longue étendue étrange de peau lui rentre dans la joue. Il faut quelque secondes de réflexion au Dieu pour se rappeler le nom, Usopp. Ce dernier lui lance un regard apitoyé et tue la distance entre eux pour commencer à l'enlacer avec ces petits bras ridicules.

Eneru bondit alors de sa chaise, et le bruit de ses pieds tombant sur le sol résonne pile au moment ou un autre son aux fenêtres se fait entendre. Mais à cause de ces propres mouvements, Eneru n'a pas entendue, et se précipite à la porte.

- Attends Eneru, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ne sors pas! Ne vas pas dehors!

Eneru venait d'ouvrir la porte donnant à l'extérieur quand il s'arrête et se retourne pour regarder Usopp, étonné et ne comprenant pas bien. Mais Usopp, le souffle haletant, le regarde sans rien faire.

Eneru hausse un sourcil, mais un bruit de grincement sourd et rauque résonne brusquement, tandis qu'une lumière vive et dorée surplombe le corps d'Usopp, et tout ce qui l'entour.

Le Dieu se retourne alors vivement pour voir quelle est la source de cette inondation de lumière.

Il place sa main devant son visage, aveuglé et ses doigts se positionnent de sorte à bloquer la lumière qui vient sur lui. Alors à ce moment là, Eneru distingue un navire plutôt grand qui avance vers la maison, qui avance sur la terre ferme... Et sur la figure de proue, un pirate avec un chapeau de paille familier se tient penché et le regarde en souriant avec intérêt.

Des pas de courses à ses côtés, et Usopp se retrouve juste devant Eneru, l'air agité.

- Luffy, ne viens pas, je suis encore là! Luffy!

Mais le capitaine ne doit pas entendre, malgré le silence irréel, et laisse échapper un ricanement tandis que le bateau continue à avancer.

Usopp bondit alors sur le côté, et disparaît. Prit de panique, Eneru le suit, saute là ou il était allé, et continue sa course.

L'endroit où il arrive est étrangement désert, et il n'y a ni route ni habitations.

Il s'arrête, se rendant compte qu'il s'enfonce dans le noir, alors fait demi-tour et court droit vers le bateau.

Quand il fait ça, il entend un rire résonner dans l'espace qui les entour, mais ni prête pas attention, et se jette sur le côté du navire.

Là, il n'attend pas et bondit vers le haut, pour atterrir sur le pont. A peine eut-il fait ça, que les lumières à l'avant du bateau s'éteignent brutalement, et il n'entend plus Luffy. A la place, il perçoit des éclats de voix, comme quelqu'un en train de parler.

Dans l'incompréhension, il s'avance, et s'aperçoit qu'il y a un long miroir devant une balançoire pour enfants. La scène à quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas, et Eneru prend quelques secondes à se rendre compte que son reflet dans le miroir est retourné.

Ses épaules bougent, comme le vrai essoufflé, et son allure est la même comme pour un reflet ordinaire, à la différence que celui-là se tient comme si Eneru était derrière l'objet, de l'autre côté.

Eneru, la respiration difficile, plisse un œil et se retourne à moitié quand les brides de discussions s'amplifient, faisant son reflet se tordre et se retourner lentement vers lui, le regardant sans expression.

Eneru s'avance vers les voix, et finit par apercevoir dans le noir un homme assit au sol sur le bois, avec des cartes dans les mains, et qui semble jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre.

En s'avançant, il reconnaît un homme avec des boucles noirs et des yeux jaunes ennuyés, tandis que l'autre porte un lourd masque de cuir. Celui avec les cheveux longs se penche et plante un couteau dans une carte sur le bois, tandis que son compagnon se tourne vers lui et tend une carte retourné dans sa direction en souriant.

Puis, dans un lent geste, il la retourne, et Eneru a juste le temps de distinguer une grosse cloche avant que le papier ne s'enflamme de lui-même, provoquant l'hilarité des deux hommes. Mais cela ne dur pas, car l'obscurité engloutit leurs silhouettes, mais il peut encore entendre leurs voix reprendre ou elles en étaient.

Et puis, sans un mouvement, le jour se lève, mais à une vitesse largement supérieur à la normal, puisque le temps que Eneru s'en rende compte, le soleil était déjà à la moitié de son ascension.

Avec la lumière, Eneru aurait dû voir les deux hommes qui étaient là juste avant, mais il semble que la lumière est emporté avec elle le son, car un silence prêt de la divinité s'installe, pour ne plus se lever.

Pourtant, la navigatrice des mugiwara est bien là, devant lui, penché sur la rambarde, et la petite chose qui la suit aurait dû faire du bruit aussi.

Eneru tourne les yeux là ou regarde la rousse, et se rend compte qu'il y a des nuages par milliers qui les entour, et le soleil trop proche laisse entendre qu'ils sont dans le ciel. Mais rien ne les soutient, alors Eneru s'approche du bord et se penche, quand soudain il entend une voix rauque hurler, perçant le silence.

- Oï, regardez ça!

Soudainement, toutes les personnes présentes se retournent, alors Eneru en fait de même, et son regard tombe sur l'épéiste de l'équipage assit sur le bois, dans une position suggérant qu'il vient de se réveiller. Mais ce qui est troublant, c'est qu'il le regarde, droit dans les yeux...

Mais alors il se recouche et la rousse est attrapé et maîtrisé pour l'empêcher de se jeter dessus.

Alors, à ce moment, Eneru se souvient. Il se souvient que ce n'était pas cet homme avec l'étrange masque en cuir qui le regardait en tendant une carte, mais un garçon blond avec une cigarette entre les lèvres qui semblait préoccupé.

Mais bien vite, il s'était détourné et les autres n'avaient pas relevé. Mais maintenant, le silence a reprit, et il n'entend plus, il ne fait que voir...

xxxxxxxxxx

_J'espère que vous avez saisie la référence à la fin ? Oui, oui ! C'est bien ce moment où ils sont tous en train de redescendre du ciel en ballon =)_

_J'espère surtout que vous avez apprécié, cette histoire n'a pas énormément de sens, ni d'utilité... Mais, j'aime écrire sur la mort =)_


End file.
